


Finding Peanut

by queenhomeslice



Series: Promptober 2020 [9]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkward Crush, Chubby Reader, Curvy Reader, Dogs, F/M, First Meetings, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, fat reader, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26897560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice
Summary: Prompto finally gets a chance to meet the cute girl he's been eyeing from afar--all thanks to Peanut's proclivity for digging.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Reader
Series: Promptober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937668
Comments: 12
Kudos: 33





	Finding Peanut

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Square Enix or any production studios behind the Final Fantasy franchise or Final Fantasy XV; I am not making money from this work and I do not own the rights to FF in any way. 
> 
> ______  
> More Prompto with dogs! Sadly he doesn't have his own dog in this, though; and I really didn't wanna do the usual canon thing of him and Pryna, so...another fluffy (ha!) reader-insert! 
> 
> Promptober Day 8: Dogs

Prompto chugs a bottle of water and eats a granola bar, washing it down with half a protein shake, putting the rest in the fridge for later when he gets home. He checks the time on his Fitbit—five minutes until six am, right on schedule. He pats the pockets of his leggings—phone, check; ID, check. He grabs the single spare key from the tray on the foyer table and bounces out of the door, locking up his house and slipping the key into the pocket with his ID. He takes off into his neighborhood, feet pounding the pavement as the blood pounds between his ears. 

Prompto’s been running for a while—since early middle school, and he’d even done track in high school, just for something extracurricular to do. The endurance he’s built up now, at 21, put him in the top rankings for joining the Crownsguard and getting special clearance from Cor Leonis to be a part of Noctis’ personal retinue. It’s more status than Prompto ever hoped for—and besides, it gets him an active military discount at the movie theater, so life is pretty sweet. 

Well. 

Except for one thing. There’s this...girl. That’s always the way, isn’t it? Even though he’d slimmed up and become marginally attractive in his later teen years, he’d never been successful in actually getting anywhere with girls. Or boys. Or with anyone of any gender, really. Prompto’s not picky—he'd figured that out way early when he found himself having a crush on both the girl and the boy main characters of a popular Shojo manga. 

_Anyway._ Prompto’s kinda lonely, is the point. Sure, he’s got Noct and Ignis and Gladio, and they’re the best friends he could ever ask for...but Prompto wants to be kissed, dammit—and he’s not about to make things awkward with literal nobility. Or royalty. So...he’s turned his attentions to someone more equal to his social standing. Like...like the cute girl who’s always walking her dog along Somnus Boulevard, the main street that cuts through Prompto’s corner of the city. Prompto had noticed the dog first—a stocky, slightly pudgy breed of bulldog with pointed ears, short stubby tail, brown and white all over. Prompto’s a sucker for dogs—after all, it was his rescuing of the (magical?) dog in his youth that had led him to correspondence with Princess Lunafreya and his eventual friendship with Prince Noctis. 

But then Prompto’s eyes had traveled up the cute dog’s leash to the hand—and body—that was attached at the other end, and it had been game over ever since. Their eyes had only met for the briefest of seconds, but Prompto felt like he was in one of those dramatic anime scenes where time stops and the background fades to sparkles and there are cherry blossom petals swirling in the wind. Love at first sight...and Prompto had almost smacked into a tree at the edge of the sidewalk. 

Okay, so, maybe the cute girl doesn’t know he exists—yet. Prompto swallows as he rounds the corner coffee shop, bright eyes searching the long street. Today. Today is the day that he’s going to introduce himself and ask her for coffee. Or her number. Or...her name, at least. Something. _Anything_. 

Prompto runs along Somnus, eyes straining through the foggy morning, searching for the girl and her dog. But once he reaches the end of the long boulevard of not-yet-open boutiques and business offices, he doesn’t see her. Panicking, he runs a little further on his route, and then doubles back—nothing. He does it again, and again—four times up and down Somnus Boulevard, and they’re not there. Prompto sniffs hard and tries not to be disappointed—there's always tomorrow. Maybe she’s sick. Maybe she had to go out of town. Maybe Prompto creeped her out and she moved overnight to the other side of Insomnia. 

Okay, that’s a bit of a stretch, but Prompto’s anxiety tends to get the best of him. It’s after seven, now, and the coffee shop is open; Prompto didn’t bring any cash, but he ducks inside to use the bathroom. When he gets back out to the street, he sees a familiar brown wiggly body bolting up the sidewalk. 

“Hey!” Prompto takes off running after the bulldog, managing to scoop up the stocky animal just before a big black SUV comes careening down the adjacent avenue. 

The bulldog wiggles in his arms, squirming around to lick his face, bottom half wiggling with excitement. 

“Woah--hey—calm down boy! Or girl—what are you, anyway?” Prompto barely succeeds in holding the dog out in front of him, lifting his back legs to eye length. “Boy, got it!” he chuckles, bringing the dog back close to his chest, holding him tight. “Where’s your owner, boy? I missed seeing her this morning. Don’t tell, but she’s the highlight of my day.” Prompto carries the dog across from the busy intersection to the sprawling nature park. There’s a fenced off area for dogs—it's deserted at this time of the morning, and since he doesn’t have a leash, Prompto wants to keep the dog as safe as possible. He flicks open the gate with one hand and scoots inside, closing it behind him, and only then does he set the dog on the soft dewy grass. The bulldog zooms off to the far end of the fence, and then back to Prompto, once he sits down. 

“C’mere, boy, let’s see that collar...” Prompto pulls the dog into his lap and distracts him with scratches behind his ears while looking at the tag on the worn blue collar around his neck. 

_Hi, I’m Peanut! If you find me without my mom, please call ___-____-_____!_

“Peanut, huh? Gosh, that’s a super cute name. Peanut, Peanut~!” Prompto sings as he squishes Peanut’s face and rubs the top of his head. 

Peanut goes bananas, wiggling and licking and softly woofing his approval. Prompto giggles and flips the tag over—there's her name and address. He gulps. _This is_ _it_ , he thinks. This is the perfect _in_ to introducing himself to this cute girl. And hey, she’ll think he’s a hero, right? He found her dog—saved it from a car, even!--and brought it back home. Prompto looks at the front of the tag again, eyes going blurry as he stares at the phone number. He can feel his blood pressure skyrocket, because now he has a name to the cute, round face that he sees every morning. Peanut’s owner is a little shorter than he is, from what he can tell, but not by much. She almost always has a smile on her face, and Prompto can’t help but be drawn into her orbit; he’s a sucker for a smile and a gorgeous pair of eyes. But the thought of being face to face with her, trying to talk to her...Prompto’s stomach drops down to his toes. He wouldn’t know what to say. What do you say to a crush? He wishes he were more like Gladio, all charm and swagger. But he’s not—he's just Prompto. 

He looks back at Peanut, who seems to have finally tuckered himself out on Prompto’s lap. His heart swells—if his dog were lost, he’d want it back. Prompto resolves to swallow his anxiety and reunite Peanut with _________ at any cost. 

_________ 

Peanut barks excitedly as Prompto approaches the long row of multicolored condos, peering at the numbers on the neat rows of mailboxes that line the sidewalk. He finds his target number and takes a long inhale, exhaling loudly even as his heart is lodged in his throat. Prompto climbs the steps, holding tight to the enthusiastic pup, and raises a shaky hand to the door. 

It flies open in under a minute, and sure enough, there’s his mystery woman, looking frazzled and teary-eyed. She gasps as she sees Prompto with Peanut in his embrace. 

_“Peanut!”_ she cries, holding out her arms. 

Prompto hands over the dog and almost sheds tears of his own at watching the emotional reunion. 

“Hi,” she says finally, nuzzling and kissing her wayward pet’s head. “Thank you so much—Peanut has a habit of digging under the back fence and escaping.” She wipes her eyes, sniffing, blinking at Prompto with a tired smile. “I’ve been on the phone all morning, calling shelters across the city...where was he?” 

“Found him running along Somnus Boulevard,” says Prompto. He clears his throat. “I, uh...I’m Prompto, by the way...” He gulps. He’s here, now—he might as well say what he needs to say. “I’m sorry if this is creepy but I see you and Peanut every morning on my run and I’ve always thought you were kinda cute but I’m really awkward so I never said anything and besides I didn’t wanna be _that_ guy and give you unwanted attention, but now I’m at your house and we’re talking and I was wondering if you’d wanna get coffee sometime?” Prompto squeezes his eyes shut, waiting for the door to get slammed in his face. He takes a breath. 

He hears a quiet chuckle and slowly opens one eye. 

The door isn’t shut. _________ is still standing there with Peanut in her arms, smiling softly, cute chubby face dusted pink. 

“You...you think I’m cute?” 

There’s disbelief in her voice, as though Prompto just said he was an alien from outer space come to take over the world. He opens his eyes and nods, swallowing hard, rubbing at the back of his neck. “I, uh. Yeah. So-sorry, I don’t really know...I don’t really know how to do this. I’ve never really had the courage to do anything like this before...I mean...asking a girl out and all...” 

“I’m _________,” she says, smiling wider. “Why don’t you come inside?” 


End file.
